dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Inspiring Generation
Details *'Tittle:' 감격시대 : 투신의 탄생 / Gamgyeog Sidae : Tooshinui Tansaeng *'Also known as:' Age of Feelings / Generation of Youth / Inspiring Age / Inspring Generation : The Birth of the God of Battle *'Genre:' Period, action, melodrama, family, thriller, romance, revenge *'Episodes:' 24 *'Broadcast network:' KBS2 *'Broadcast period:' 2014-Jan-15 to 2014-Apr-03 *'Air time:' Wednesday & Thursday 22:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' Inspiring Generation OST Synopsis Based in the 1930's of Shanghai, China, is a story about love, friendship, patriotism and desire. Shin Jung Tae (Kim Hyun Joong) is an outrageous and clumsy man, but has an unconditional love for his country and family, and was known to be the best fighter in the alleys of Shanghai. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Kim Hyun Joong as Shin Jung Tae **Kwak Dong Yun as young Jung Tae *Im Soo Hyang as Tekuchi Gaya **Joo Da Young as young Gaya *Jin Se Yun as Kim Ok Ryun **Ji Woo as young Ok Ryun ;People around Jung Tae *Choi Jae Sung as Shin Young Chool *Kim Se Jung as Shin Chung Ah **Lee Ji Woo (이지우) as young Shin Chung Ah *Son Byung Ho as Choi Po Soo / Choi Soo Ri *Shin Seung Hwan as Jjang Ttol / Jang Suk Dol **Kim Dong Hee as young Jjang Ttol *Kim Jae Wook as Kim Soo Ok *Kim Byung Gi as fortune teller *Kim Ga Eun as So So *So Hee Jung as Mok Po Daek *Lee Jang Yoo (이장유) as Kim Chum Ji ;People around Gaya *Yoon Hyun Min as Toyama Aoki *Choi Chul Ho as Tekuchi Shinjyo *?? as Tekuchi Ryoko ;People around Ok Ryun *Shin Eun Jung as Kim Sung Duk *Lee Cho Hee as Mal Sook **Kim Min Ha as young Mal Sook *Bae Noo Ri as Yang Yang ;People in Il Gook Hwe *Kim Gab Soo as Toyama Tenkai *Jo Dong Hyuk as Shinichi *Choi Ji Ho as Aka *Jung Jin as Yamamoto *Im Hyung Joon as Koichi *Jo Ha Suk (조하석) as Sasaki *Kwak Seung Nam as Kenjyo *Im Se Hwan (임세환) as Tamada ;Others *Lee Hae In as Sun Woo Jin *Kim Jae Kyung as Mei Ling *Kim Ji Hoon (김지훈) as Jung Jae Hwa's gang's underling *Han Je In (한제인) as Dan Shim Yi *Shin Yang Gyun (신양균) as Jang Ro *Tint as congratulatory singer (cameo) *Lee Kwan Hoon as Gwang Pae *Cha Soon Hyung *Ri Min *Won Woong Jae ;Do Bi Group *Yang Ik Joon as Hwang Bong Shik *Jo Dal Hwan as Poong Cha *Ji Seung Hyun as Kang Gae *Noo El (누엘) as Kkab Sae *Moon Hee Kyung as sister director ;Jung Jae Hwa's gang *Kim Sung Oh as Jung Jae Hwa *Kim Seo Kyung as Mang Chi ;Shin Ma Juk's gang *Yoo Tae Woong as Shin Ma Juk *Seo Dong Gun (서동건) as Cha Sang Ki ;Hwang Bang Group *Choi Il Hwa as Sul Doo Sung *Hwang Chae Won as Lang Lang *Jung Ho Bin as Wang Baek San ;Mo Il Hwa's gang *Song Jae Rim as Mo Il Hwa *Lee Joon Suk (이준석) as Won Pyung ;Bool Gom's gang *Lee Chul Min as Bool Gom *Uhm Tae Goo as Dokku *Oh Soon Tae (오순태) as Omogari ;Ttong Ji Gi Group *Kim Roe Ha as Shin Ga Jum *Park Chul Min as Palinoin *Yeo Ho Min as Ma Dang Ga Production Credits *'Production Company:' Ray N Mo *'Chief Producer:' Jung Hae Ryong *'Producer:' Choi Ji Young *'Director:' Kim Jung Gyu, Ahn Joon Yong *'Original writing:' Manhwa Inspiring Generation by Bang Hak Gi (방학기) *'Screenwriter:' Chae Seung Dae (Ep.1-10), Park Kye Ok (Ep.11-24), Kim Jin Soo (김진수), Go Young Oh (고영오), Lee Yoon Hwan (이윤환) Episode Ratings See Inspiring Generation/Episode Ratings Recognitions *'2014 KBS Drama Awards:' Best Youth Actor (Kwak Dong Yun) External Links *Official site *'News article:' (1), (2), (3), (4) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2014 Category:KBS Category:Period Category:Action Category:Melodrama Category:Family Category:Thriller Category:Romance Category:Revenge